


Kiss or Dare

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 大冒险？
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)





	Kiss or Dare

“不要。”Keith大声说。  
“来嘛，愿赌服输。”Pidge晃了晃手，“我不是也背Romelle了吗！”  
这能一样吗！他紧紧抱着手臂：“这，这根本——”“KeithKeith胆小鸡！”对面Lance高兴得差不多要放烟花了。Keith真希望Shiro能说点什么，但对方只是无奈地笑着，朝他摊开两手。“如果你敢说什么愿赌服输……”他盯着那双眼睛低低咆哮，对方好似被看得有些心虚，但嘴角那个笑仍留在那儿：“快点弄完，下一轮我们就能整他们啦。”  
我们。Keith喜欢这个词从他嘴里说出来的时候，那么随意、自在，除了他没人能享受到其中的特殊意味。他闭着眼在Shiro侧脸贴了下，感觉更像盖红泥印章而非亲吻。一圈人发出半是喝倒彩半是看热闹的大叫。  
“谁跟你谈恋爱真是倒大霉了！”Lance还不忘出言挤兑，Keith拿个爆米花，稳准狠丢在他脑门中央。啤酒瓶又转了起来。  
他们逼迫Hunk站在阳台边拍胸脯边喊“我讨厌塔可饼！”让Lance只穿内裤给披萨小哥付账（内裤的部分是Keith想出来的，因为他就是这么有仇必报），Allura捏着鼻子喝下了一整杯牛奶，之后，又轮到Hunk，于是他们发慈心让他给大家做点塔可饼来。  
“你们都该向塔可饼道歉！”他在厨房委屈哭喊，“如果塔可饼之神生气让我做的塔可饼从此不好吃了怎么办！”  
“那他最好等到明天再这么干。”Lance嘟囔。Shiro在Keith旁边笑了，膝盖碰上他的，结结实实的肉体和热，Keith撕扯着自己的裤脚，紧盯隔音垫上的坑洼。黑色和紫红色，过于吵闹的噪点。他们吃起点心的时候，Shiro突然看着他，温暖的指节蹭上皮肤，揩去一点奶油酱渍，随后他缩回手，到自己唇边不经意般舔净手指。深红的舌尖柔软卷起，Shiro低下头，又咬了一大口塔可。  
他不该看了。他不该看了。他不该看了——  
“Keith，你敢不敢吃一汤匙肉桂粉？”  
Allura和Romelle显然不能理解地球恶作剧的精妙之处，但Shiro这次站了出来：“伙计们，这主意可不太好，我见过有玩这个把自己送进医院去的。”  
但Keith瞪着Lance幸灾乐祸的表情，知道大嘴巴先生又有话说了。他赶在对方说出“胆小鸡”几个字之前咬牙道：“我吃！”  
“Keith，”Shiro的严厉表情转向了他，“你可能会得肺炎的。”他求助般看向其他人，“不能换个其他挑战吗？内裤行李箱一类的？”  
Keith脸色都变了。Lance、Hunk和Pidge捂着肚子狂笑起来，“你到底站哪边的啊！”他红着脸吼道。Romelle在背景里举起手：“内裤行李箱是什么……”  
“行了行了，我受够了，你们接着玩吧，”Keith没好气地说，站起来走向大门，“我要去睡了。”背后传来Lance的声音：“明早别忘了给我们打鸣报时！”报时，报你奶奶个腿儿。Keith恨恨想着他要装一圈环绕音响进Lance房里报到他神经衰弱为止。他冲进走廊，背后由远及近，传来熟悉脚步声：“Keith，等等！”  
“老天，你跑来干什么，我没生气，”他转身说道，却差点撞上对方下巴，“你回去跟他们接着玩吧。”  
“老实说，我也有点累了，”Shiro低声说，一只手抓着后颈，睫毛向下垂着，靠的实在太近，“想去喝点什么吗？”Keith看着他，突然说，在这等我一下。  
他狂奔去厨房找到自己需要的东西，夏夜温吞闷热，白日的光亮仍未散尽，回到走廊里，Shiro还乖乖在窗前等着，见到Keith手里物事，他有点惊讶地笑起来：“你就是想喝啤酒了？我以为——”  
“不，”Keith举起冰凉的玻璃瓶，瓶口斜斜对着他，正中红心，“大冒险还一直没整到你。”瓶子在胸口留下一圈湿印，却热得令人不安，他的吻在Shiro皮肤上，他的心在对方唇边，他患得患失，他胆大妄为，不过走到这一步了，冒险一回未尝不可。Shiro看着那瓶子，又看了看他，“你想罚我点什么呢？”他带着柔和的笑意，问道。  
但是，Keith觉得他一早就知道答案。

END


End file.
